Flores & Amores
by marllenna
Summary: Finalmente a meta da Classe A foi alcançada, a grande questão era: se a meta tratava-se de conseguir dinheiro para a viagem ou se era semear o amor entre os jovens heróis.


**Título:** Amores & Flores

 **Categoria:** Boku no Hero

 **Capítulos:** One-Shot

 **Sinopse:** _Finalmente a meta da Classe A foi alcançada, a grande questão era: se a meta tratava-se de conseguir dinheiro para a viagem ou se era semear o amor entre os_ _jovens_ _heróis._

 **Obs. sobre as flores e seus significados! (Dependendo da cultura o significado pode mudar)**

*A Tulipa rosa tem como significado: Declaração de amor ou amor eterno.

*A flor Miosótis azul significa: Amor sincero e inocente.

*O Cravo vermelho e branco tem como significado: a fidelidade, compreensão (e em alguns casos meio que representa o romance entre rapazes)

*A Prímula significa: amor em equilíbrio e aceitação de defeitos.

*O Acómito tem como significado: Misantropia (aversão a pessoas fora do seu círculo, em casos extremos ódio pela sociedade)

 _ **Flores & Amores**_

 _Ele sorria de maneira animada e cheia de energia. Isso me intrigava…_

 _Mesmo depois de ter perdido, caído e por diversas vezes sido subestimado ele continuava a seguir em frente, sempre determinado! Não me lembro bem quando ele atiçou meu interesse, ou quando nos tornamos amigos do tipo que conversam todos os dias e trocam mensagens. Mas me lembro bem do dia em que comecei a olhá-lo de outra forma._

 _Foi pouco tempo depois do festival de esportes entre escolas. Eu havia acabado de sair do hospital após visitar minha mãe não quis voltar para casa, tinha muito o que pensar e se volta-se ouviria as perguntas de meus irmãos querendo saber o porque de te ido visitar a mamãe. Caminhei pelas ruas sem rumo até chegar em uma área calma da cidade próxima a praia, e me deparei com ele sorrindo feliz, ao seu lado havia alguém que eu já conhecia como meu professor e o herói Nº1._

 _Os dois simplesmente estavam lado a lado olhando o sol se por no horizonte continuei afastado não querendo entrometer-me em nada, logo vi All might se virar para ele e afagar seus cabelos esverdeados e ir embora em um salto. Ele se virou e pude ver que seus braços estavam imobilizado e em fachados, realmente ele havia passado dos limites no festival. Ele continuou andando até que parou e acenou para mim na quele momento ele percebeu que eu o observava e veio até onde estava._

 _Ele sorriu e me perguntou se estava bem depois da explosão durante a final contra Bakugou apenas acenei com a cabeça e ele continuou sorrindo, conformado com a resposta ele continuou seu caminho original mas depois de alguns passos parou e voltou seu olhar para mim. E com uma expressão determinada em seu rosto gritou "até a amanhã Todoroki!" depois voltou correndo e virou a esquina da rua._

 _Não sei o porque mais depois daquele simples adeus, pensei Midoriya é bem legal…_

 **P.O.V. – Midoriya**

– Bom dia Midoriya! – exclamou minha mãe ao me ver correr pelo corredor – Onde vai com tanta pressa?

– E que hoje e a sexta-feira das flores… – parei de correr e a respondi mas ela pareceu ainda confusa – Lembra que os alunos da classe A queriam fazer uma excursão para a cidade vizinha? Então nós decidimos arrecadar dinheiro para o ônibus, já que a U.A. não vai se responsabilizar pelo transporte. Acabou que a ideia escolhida foi a sexta-feira das flores: onde os alunos da classe A vão vender flores para os professores e as outras classes.

– Nossa que ideia adorável! – Ela se aproximou de mim e apertou minhas bochechas – Mas por que escolheram essa ideia, não me parece algo vocês fariam.

– As garotas tiveram a ideia… – me lembrei da aura sombria das garotas quando rejeitamos a ideia delas, foi **assustador**. – Acho que elas vão usar essa ideia de entregar flores para se declararem, a pessoa que gostam! – Minha mãe se calou por alguns segundos, depois sorriu de lado.

– E você Midoriya, vai se declarar para alguém?

– E-eu… e-eu n-não sei…

– Bem… "se" você for declarar-se para alguém, precisara de energia não acha! Então e melhor se sentar na mesa e tomar o café da manhã! – ela foi para cozinha parando ao lado da mesa e puxando uma cadeira.

– Hai! – respondi indo até ela. Seria um longo dia, faltando cerca de 15 minutos para a aula sai de casa rumo a U.A.

– Midoriya! – conhecia essa voz então me virei encontrando Uraraka correndo em minha direção.

– Oi! – falei quando ela me alcançou.

– Ohayõ Midoriya! Pronto para a sexta das flores?! – Uraraka falava entusiasmada.

– A-acho que sim… e você?

– Tomando coragem ainda… mas vou conseguir, irei me declara para a pessoa que gosto! – ela serrou os punhos em determinação.

– _Lida tem muita sorte… –_ sussurrei para mim mesmo pensando que ela não ouviria, eu estava enganado pois logo em seguida vi Uraraka corar com meu comentário.

– E você Midoriya dará flores para alguma pessoa em especial? – ela comentou sorrindo de maneira marota, ela bem sabia que a pessoa que eu gosto não é uma menina e que jamais teria coragem de contar a ele como me sinto. E por isso as vezes insinua que devo contar a ele que ou outra pessoa o fará.

– Eu não sei… e mesmo que fosse que tipo de flores devo dar a ele? O que falaria? E se ele fugir? E acima de tudo mesmo que tome coragem, ache o tipo certo de flor e, por fim, me declare a um enorme chance dele me rejeitar!

Ela parou de andar e olhou para o céu como se as respostas para minhas perguntas fosse cair em cima de sua cabeça. E caiu! Não sei da onde saiu, mas uma pedrinha de cascalho caiu em cima da cabeça de Uraraka e acho que aquela pequena colisão foi o suficiente para dar-lhe uma ideia.

– Hey Midoriya, lembra quando fomos fazer aquele treinamento na sala climatizada fora do campus? Pois eu me lembro! E se não me falhe a memória você foi um dos alunos que não teve medo de enfrentar nenhum daqueles vilões quando foi necessário, então por que ter medo de dizer apenas quatro palavras? " _Eu gosto de você!" –_ ela me olhou e voltou a andar, ela ficou quieta até a travesarmos a rua que ficava na esquina da U.A. – Ele não vai fugir de você, aposto que ele te evita porque te acha fofo e não quer sucumbir a sua fofura – ela apertou minhas bochechas e eu sorri torto sabia porque dele me evitar e não era por ser fofo – Há e antes que me esqueça, já sei que tipo de flores você pode dar a Todoroki! Vai combinar perfeitamente com ele.

– A-acho que estou pronto… para me declarar a ele. – Falei sentindo meu estômago ficar do avesso só de pensar em falar com Todo-san.

– Hunp! – ela sorriu e nós ouvis o sinal tocar, saímos em disparada rumo a entrada.

Chegando na sala encontramos todos os alunos da classe A sentados, um tanto quanto tensos. Aparentemente hoje teríamos treinamento intensivo com o professor Aizawa/Eraserhead em outras palavras nós treinaríamos até nossos braços e pernas virarem macarrão ou um de nós ser expulso.

Com eu disse antes hoje está sendo um longo dia…

Depois de horas correndo na pista de corrida e praticando outros tipos de exercícios, finalmente tivemos uma folga para respirar e para variar ela durou apenas um minuto e trinta e poucos segundos já que nosso professor achou que estávamos "ótimos" e nem um pouco cansados.

– O professor Aizawa vai acabar nos matando…! – Mineta falou pouco antes de cair no chão exausto.

– Vocês me parecem ótimos. Vamos continuar o treinamento mas agora em duplas. – O professor Aizawa comentou sem ligar para os murmúrios mau humorados dos alunos e colou um pouco mais de colírio nos olhos.

Os alunos começaram a se dispersa a procura de um parceiro para o treinamento enquanto procurava alguém para fazer par vi Uraraka correr até Lida, aposto que os dois fariam uma dupla eles sempre tentam ficar juntos. Mineta correu e abraçou a cintura de Yaoyorozu, ela tentou se soltar mas acabou fazendo par com ele por não ter outra opção.

Eu não sabia bem com quem fazer dupla continuei olhando ao meu redor e vi Todoroki sozinho, sorri minimamente imaginando que ele faria par comigo porém ele recuou olhando para minhas mãos enluvadas. Senti alguém tocando meu ombro olhei para ver quem era, Asui me chamou para ser a dupla dela e eu concordei sorrido.

Durante o treinamento em dupla a única coisa que se passava em minha mente era o incidente.

" _O incidente"_ e o motivo de Todoroki estar me evitando nas últimas semanas.

Talvez esse seja um dos maires motivos de ter medo de me declarar a ele, se somente com um pequeno incidente ele começou a me evitar imagine se algo mais impactante acontecer como " _Eu gosto de você!"_

– **_Algumas semanas atrás_ _–_**

 _Era um fim de aula normal os alunos haviam saído mais cedo da U.A. eu estava a caminho do portão de saída quando ouvi alguém na quadra e decidi saber quem era, Todoroki estava treinando seu controle sobre seu lado esquerdo._

 _Me aproximei um pouco mais para poder observá-lo, era uma oportunidade quase que única já Todo-san evitava utilizar seu lado esquerdo. Quando fiquei próximo a ele senti o intenso calor que suas chamas exalavam, eu o vi andar para trás para ter melhor controle sobre as chamas então percebi que a poucos passos atrás dele estavam alguns canos de metal que se utilizam durante os treinos com salto. Gritei avisando ele sobre os canos, mas acho que Todoroki não entendeu o que eu disse então se virou para mim. Suas chamas atingiram levemente minhas mãos, não chegou a doer tanto quando eu quebrava o braço por usar 100% das minhas habilidades porém foi o suficiente para eu encolher o corpo protegendo as mãos do intenso calor e deixar ele sem qualquer reação._

 _O resultado final desse pequeno acidente foi eu preso na enfermaria por duas horas e Todoroki se afastando de mim por se sentir culpado mesmo eu dizendo que foi um acidente. Não contei a ninguém sobre o acontecido… acho que seria melhor se isso fica-se entre eu e ele._

 **P.O.V. – Uraraka**

E finalmente o grande momento da classe A chegou. Depois de horas treinando e ''sofrendo'' nas mãos do professor finalmente havia chegado o horário do almoço quando nós os alunos venderiam e entregaríamos as flores.

Diversos tipos flores de cores vibrantes viajavam de grandes caixas escondidas de baixo de uma árvore no pátio para um pequeno estande enfeitado de fitas coloridas perto da cantina, onde eu e a maioria dos alunos corriam a todo vapor para todos os cantos da U.A. para cumprir os pedidos de entregas feitos em grande parte por professores e estudantes dos últimos anos. Depois de vários minutos correndo para todos os cantos da U.A. havíamos conseguido arrecadar o bastante para o transporte da excursão e por isso a maioria dos alunos decidiu que era hora de tirarem uma folga de toda essa correria para cuidar de seus assuntos pessoais.

Depois que consegui um tempo de folga peguei três tulipas* rosas que havia separado e fui de encontro ao jardim do colégio, todos os dias eu encontrava Lida sentado em um dos bancos do jardim observando o nada as vezes penso que ele ficou muito ressentido com os acontecimentos com seu irmão mais velho e desde então evita o contato social.

Vi Lida sentado no mesmo banco de sempre, a sombra da árvore que estava perto do banco tampava seu rosto mas de longe se podia ver que seu rosto estava levemente corado.

– Ohayõ Lida…! – escondi as tulipas nas minhas constas e sentei ao lado dele, vendo-o ajeitar os óculos no rosto.

– Oi Uraraka… hun eu já ia te procurar. – Lida disse olhando para o lado oposto onde eu estava. – Eu queria te dizer que… – ele disse todo atrapalhado. – Urarakasomosamigos já a algumtempo e sei quepode parecermeioprecipitadomas eurealmente gostodevocê, e mesmoque não retribuaessesentimento eu queromedeclarar avocê.– Lida disse rápido com a voz alterada e estendendo uma Miosótis* azul com um laço branco.

Ele ficou olhando para baixo envergonhado, sem perceber comecei a sorrir me aproximei dele e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto fazendo o olhar-me. Beijei o canto de seus lábios e mostrei as tulipas, a ele.

– Eu também gosto de você Lida…!

Lida arregalou os olhos, surpreso por minhas ações. Na verdade ele havia ficado tão surpreso e envergonhado pela minha confissão que seu rosto ficou mais vermelho, quase da cor de um tomate e os óculos embasaram fazendo-o ter que ajeitá-los no rosto. Tão fofo. Ficamos calados somente ouvindo o silêncio.

– _Eu…_ – falamos ao mesmo tempo quebrando o silêncio, por causa dessa pequena ironia começamos a rir.

– Sabe Uraraka, eu passei o dia pensando em uma maneira de me declara a você sem parecer um idiota mas acho que no fim…

– Você pensa demais, Lida! – Olhei-o sorrindo e ele me abraçou.

 **P.O.V. – Kirishima**

Finalmente todo esse "festival" de flores estava no fim. Estava cansado de espirrar a cada cinco minutos por causa da alergia a pólem e além da crise que estava tendo ainda tinha que ficar correndo pelo colégio para entregar os benditos buques. Ao menos tudo isso tinha uma vantagem, era hilário como Bakugou se irritava e explodia as flores numa chuva de pétalas chamuscadas.

Tinha acabado de chegar de uma entrega, eu estava exausto. Subi até o terceiro andar correndo e depois tive de correr novamente e ir para a quadra onde disseram que o garoto que tinha pedido as flores estava.

Chegando ao estande vi Bakugou ser assediado pelas garotas da classe B, mordi o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter o ciúme crescendo em meu peito. Respira. São só garotas, ele não liga para elas.

Caminhei até o balcão e percebi Midoriya com uma expressão chorosa ele olhou para os lados e saiu pela porta lateral, depois de alguns minutos observando Bakugou ter uma crise e começar a xingar todos que encontrava pela frente vi Shouto correndo na mesma direção que Midoriya com expressão mista de raiva e remorseio. Tipo o Bakugou quando xinga alguém que ele gosta mas continua se fazendo de durão.

O sinal bateu finalmente avisando que o intervalo prolongado havia acabado, eu, Tooru, Mashirao e Momo ficamos para desmontar o estande. Levou alguns minutos a mais do que esperava, Momo parecia um pouco abalada talvez ela tenha chorado já que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos. Espero que não tenha chorado por ter sido rejeitada.

Depois do estande estar desmontado e guardado observei Mashirao colocar uma flor no cabelo (invisível) de Tooru – acho que era uma Prímula* – então deram as mãos e foram caminhando de mãos dadas enquanto voltavam para sala, era um pouco estranho já que a peculiaridade de Tooru e ser invisível e de Mashirao era ter uma cauda que no caso abanava fazendo-o parecer um cão quando alegre mas essas peculiaridades não tornavam o casal menos amável. Invés de voltar para a classe decidi ir para o pátio matar aula até o dia acabar.

Andando no pátio percebi um vulto de baixo de uma árvore, próxima aos arbustos floridos. Sorri e caminhei até a árvore para logo em seguida me jogar ao lado do loiro mais arisco da U.A.

– O que faz aqui, seu idiota!? – Bakugou abriu os olhos me encarando com raiva

– Sei lá, só pensei em matar aula. – Devolvi o olhar com gentileza, a maioria das pessoas pensa que sou louco por ser gentil com esse loiro oxigenado mas só acho ele arisco e não perigoso. Talvez eu realmente seja louco…

– Faça o que quiser! – ele fechou os olhos novamente suspirando.

Também fechei os olhos respirando profundamente para apreciar melhor o silêncio que o colégio se torna com começo da quinta aula. Minha mente começa a vagar pensando em Tooru e Mashirao, eles pareciam felizes deve ser bom ter alguém que gosta de você e quer estar ao seu lado. Abri os olhos e virei para o lado, Bakugou parecia dormir sua respiração estava calma e seu corpo relaxado desci o olhar até sua mão direita que estava próxima a minha. A lembrança de ter Tooru e Mashirao de mãos dadas me veio a mente fazendo me pensar em algo.

Passei os dedos sobre a costa e a palma da mão de Bakugou, tomei folego fundo e entrelacei nossos dedos.

– O que você está fazendo filho da put*! – O loiro se virou para mim gritando e com uma expressão de poucos amigos – Me solta, seu merd*!

Comecei a rir quando Bakugou tentou se soltar mas eu não deixei, minha mão começou a esquentar e ouvi um som alto que deixou me ouvido apitando. O loiro havia criado uma explosão para soltar nossas mãos, contudo nossos dedos ainda continuavam entrelaçados.

– Porque eu te soltariam? – Peguei uma pequena flor que crescia no arbusto acho que o nome dela era Acómito* e a girei pelos meus dedos – Afinal eu sou o único que pode com seu humor tão amável. E também eu gosto de ficar perto de você…

O loiro me olhou incrédulo e depois me deu um soco no rosto, o soco não havia sido muito forte então somente estava doendo. Olhei para Bakugou ele estava corado e com uma expressão raivosa. Ele fica adorável com essa expressão de raiva.

Ele voltou a se deitar e eu o segui fazendo o mesmo. Bakugou pegou o pequeno ramo que tinha por entre os dedos e ficou observando, Logo em seguida ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto onde eu estava e esticou sua mão deixando próxima a minha. Juro por tudo que e mais sagrado que quando ele fez isso meus olhos brilharam.

Novamente toquei a mão de Bakugou e entrelacei nossos dedos, sorrindo pelo loiro também sentir algo por mim. Mesmo que seja mascarado pela raiva.

 **P.O.V. – Todoroki**

– Midoriya! – gritei o nome do esverdeado enquanto subia as escadarias, desesperado para alcançá-lo.

Continuei subindo as longas escadas que ligavam os quatro andares da U.A. minha cabeça não estava mais raciocinando como normalmente, tudo que pensava era que precisava me declarar a Midoriya hoje para que finalmente esse aperto no meu peito cessasse. Porém tudo parecia estar contra mim até mesmo eu me autossabotava.

Eu poderia simplesmente ter feito par com ele durante a aula e conversado sobre o acontecido há algumas semanas, sei que ele não odeia por ter queimado suas mãos ele nunca seria capaz de odiar alguém… Mas eu não conseguia me perdoar por ter feito a mesma coisa que meu pai fez com minha mãe, mesmo que por acidente.

Corri chegando ao terraço e vendo Midoriya encostado na grade da beirada.

– Midoriya, pre- – minha mente vacilou ao ver seus olhos com grandes e chorosas lágrimas escorrendo vagarosamente pelas bochechas coradas – Precisamos conversar. – disse e voltei meu olhar para o chão evitando contato com seu trite olhar.

– O que você quer conversar Todoroki? – Midoriya perguntou baixo.

– Eu… – as palavras travaram na minha garganta, não conseguia dizer nada somente olhar para o chão na minha frente.

Ficamos em silêncio, por algum motivo Midoriya chorava desesperado era um choro sofrido de quem queria para mas não podia pois a dor era mais forte. Não sei bem o por que dele chorar desse jeito, na verdade também não sei o porque de telo seguido até aqui tudo que queria era poder consolá-lo do que quer que tivesse o magoado. Talvez deve ter sido por isso que sai em disparada assim que o vi correr pelo corredor.

– Todoroki! – Midoriya limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto e exaltou a voz me chamando – Eu gosto de você! – o esverdeado tomou todo o folegou que tinha e gritou junto do vento que começou a soprar forte no terraço.

– Sei que talvez você não corresponda a esse sentimento, e que talvez já tenha aceitado os sentimentos da Momo então por favor desculpe por dizer isso mas… – com a mesma expressão determinada que ele tinha quando comecei a gostar dele ele repetiu mais alto que o vento soprando forte ao nosso redor – Eu gosto de você!

 **P.O.V. – Midoriya**

Depois que me declarei para Todoroki tudo ficou em silêncio, ou quase já o som do vento parecia se tornar cada vez mais alto. Eu apenas o olhava, com as mãos atrás das costas apertado com força o pequeno ramo. Uma tentativa de disfarçar meu nervosismo após o ataque de coragem que tive, eu precisava de uma peculiaridade de vidente para saber que ele não tinha coragem de me olhar nos olhos por estar envergonhado pelo que eu disse. Se ele que é tão sério está assim imagine eu.

Porém ao invés do que eu pensava após esses minutos de silêncio Todoroki não foi embora mas se aproximou de mim, ficando apenas um braço de distância. Minhas pernas ficaram um pouco moles e meu corpo inteiro arrepiou quando ele decidiu aproximar seu rosto do meu.

– Midoriya… – ele me chamou com a voz arrastada.

– H-hai..! – Falei baixo sentindo meu corpo arrepiar com a aproximação.

– Eu também gosto de você… – Todoroki disse olhando fundo em meus olhos. Então sem aviso prévio ele colocou as mãos nas laterais do meu rosto, e juntando nossos lábios. Aos poucos fui me rendendo, e eu já não consegui me separar dele.

Depois de alguns segundos somente no encostar de lábios Todoroki iniciou o beijo, meus lábios começaram a se movimentar, sentia que não era eu nem ele quem comandava o beijo e sim o instinto que pulsava em nosso peito. Eu ouvia o estalo de nossos lábios se movendo e nós estávamos cada vez mais concentrados em nisso, contudo tudo que e bom dura pouco. Ouvimos o sinal para o fim da aula tocar e saímos do transe nos separando com os lábios vermelhos pela pressão.

Ficamos parados olhando um para o outro, perdidos nos nossos próprios pensamentos. Olhei para o rosto de Todoroki, sua expressão era totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado. O olhar sério e o maxilar travado foram substituídos por um rosto rubro como seu cabelo e o olhar estava tão vivido como quando lutamos no festival de esportes.

– Pensei que você gostasse da Momo… – falei escorregando pela grade e sentado no chão cansado.

– Não, ele é só uma colega. – ele copiou meus movimentos e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Mas ela se declarou para você..! – falei sentindo vento soprar na minha nuca, depois de tanto nervosismo acabei soltando o ramo no chão ao meu lado.

– Ela se declarou mas eu a rejeitei. – Todoroki suspirou e finalmente me olhou desde o beijo. – Eu gostava de outra pessoa…

Senti meus olhos marejarem, acho que finalmente a ficha caiu e percebi que Todo-san gosta de mim. As lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas e rir e soluçava em meio a elas, Todoroki colocou a mão em minha bochecha limpando as lágrimas que caiam. De repente o vento que já soprava forte se tornou um pequeno vendaval, coloquei as mãos em meu rosto para protegê-lo da poeira Todoroki fez o mesmo até o vento cessar.

– Hãn, onde está? – Perguntei para mim mesmo ao ver que o ramo não estava mais no chão – Hum o vento deve ter levado.

– O que o vento levou? – Todoroki perguntou.

– Eu tinha deixado no chão, a flor que te daria ao me declarar para você… – disse sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. – Eu ia te dar um ramo de Cravinas*

– Cravinas?

– Sim, foi ideia da Uraraka! – Sorri ao lembrar da ideia.

– **Narrador –**

Finalmente a meta da Classe A foi alcançada, a grande questão era: se a meta tratava-se de conseguir dinheiro para a viagem ou se era semear o amor entre os quase heróis.


End file.
